


Cupid's Arrow

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Modern Tales of Mirkwood [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Beware small children with bows and arrows, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil recounts his and Bard's first meeting at their wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Another story inspired by a headcanon. I would like to thank everyone from the Barduil Trash Skype group for encouraging me to write this.

Their guests; elves, men and dwarves alike, quietened quickly as Thranduil got to his feet at the high table. His new husband Bard of Dale, Prince Consort of Mirkwood and father to the king to Dale rose with him. They stole the breath of all who gazed upon them. Decked in elven finery so detailed with embroidery and beading that it looked as if it’d taken a thousand years to make. The circlets they wore were designed to compliment their regal positions. If Bard looked a little uncomfortable about it all then the glow of his newly acquired immortality made up for it. 

“Now that you’ve all eaten, many of you I’m sure will want a nap so I think we’ll have the speeches now.” Laughter from dwarves and men met Bard’s words while elves looked on in confusion. Thranduil only raised an eyebrow at him before he turned back to their gathered guests. 

“From what I understand it is the custom to tell entertaining stories of each other.” A cheer went up and Bard felt he should be concerned with how much wine had been ingested. “So I thought I’d tell you of our first meeting.” Bard looked at Thranduil in surprise, other than him falling off the barge in shock at the elf’s sudden appearance and almost drowning there was nothing interesting in the tale. 

“I will cherish our first meeting,” Thranduil’s eyes glittered with mischief which didn’t bode well. “He only came up to my knee at the most but held a full size longbow that he must have stolen from his father when his back was turned.” A mixture of ‘awws’ and laughter followed the statement. The vaguest of memory was poking at Bard’s mind, just enough to tell him that he was about to get laughed at. 

*Flashback*

The spider fell to Thranduil’s blade with a little more than a scream on its part. Serves it right for interrupting his walk. He had just wanted to get away for a while but it seemed there was always something to be done or oversee. What he really needed was someone to share his work load but he’d sworn upon the death of his wife that he would never remarry.

A soft curse drew his attention and he followed the sound to find a small boy, barely reaching his knee on the other side of the glade. A faint smile flickered across Thranduil’s features as he was reminded of Legolas when he was younger. 

The boy from the race of men was attempting to shoot with a long bow that stood far taller than he did. He would not be discouraged however as he retrieved the arrow that had clearly missed its target by some distance. 

Thranduil could not prevent himself from being impressed by the boy’s skill and determination as he restrung his arrow although it was balanced above his head. Thranduil could have sworn that was impossible but somehow this boy had managed to work out a method of loading the bow. 

It took him a while to aim as the bow or arrow would slip from his grasp more often than not and he would have to try again. The boy however persisted and finally released the arrow. Only for it to land several metres from the battered, weather-beaten target which had been set up.

Thranduil continued to watch as the boy tried all over again. He found himself wanting the boy to hit his mark no matter how unlikely. He was trying so hard, with such steadfastness that Thranduil was endeared to him. 

Each time he failed he would curse and Thranduil could see it wearing him down. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes only for him to swipe them away viciously. As if he’d been taught not to cry. 

“One more. One more try.” Thranduil heard the boy mutter to himself as he aimed again. Once more the arrow missed although more spectacularly this time as it landed mere inches from Thranduil’s foot. 

He looked down at it in surprise, that had been close. The boy stumbled through the trees in search of his arrow. As soon as he spotted Thranduil standing there his mouth dropped open in what appeared to be a mixture of surprise and horror. 

Thranduil bent down to pick up the arrow and held it out for the boy to take. He kept his moments slow so as not to scare the boy anymore than he clearly already had. 

“What is your name?” He knelt on the ground so as to reduce his imposing height but the boy still backed away from him instead of taking the arrow from his outstretched hand. 

“Mummy says I shouldn’t talk to strangers.” As he said though he inched closer to take the arrow. “Did I get you?” 

“No Sapling you missed me. I am unharmed.” The boy blinked at him. 

“My name’s Bard not Sapling.” He gasped as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He quivered with fear at having told his name. Then turned and fled as fast as his little legs could carry him. 

“Bard.” Thranduil mused as he watched the boy disappeared from sight although he could still be heard crashing through the foliage. 

*End Flashback*

“I can’t believe you just told them that.” Bard hissed at him as they settled back into their seats and Bilbo rose to give his own speech. 

“You had forgotten had you not?” Thranduil turned his intense gaze on Bard who tried to pretend it had no effect on him, at least for their guests sake. 

“We will be talking about this later.” Bard turned his attention back to Bilbo’s speech as he felt he needed to make up for most of the guests who were as he’d predicted, sleeping. 

“I look forward to it.” Thranduil took his hand nearly mimicking how he’d taken Bard’s heart. In a smooth, gentle movement that presented confidence but hid his need for contact and love.


End file.
